Amarte asi
by Twiandre
Summary: ¿Que sentirías, si tu tío decide confesarte que te ama?Yo no sabia que hacer y no es que precisamente el me fuera ajeno, de hecho sin temor a confesar debo decir que estoy enamorada de mi tío.


_**Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a S.M (:**_

* * *

><p>¿Que sentirías, si tu tío decide confesarte que te ama? Pues la verdad yo no tengo ni idea de que hacer. Lo cierto es que aun no ha me lo ha dicho cara a cara pero dudo que un tío le cante una canción mirando a los ojos a su sobrina, cuando esta se trata de amor y no es que precisamente el me fuera ajeno de hecho sin temor a confesar debo decir que estoy enamorada de mi tío.<p>

Todo empezó hace seis años cuando el huracán Katrina impacto en los Estados Unidos. Mi abuela Marie junto con mi tío Edward en cuanto se enteraron que el huracán había tocado tierra decidieron venir a "puerto seguro", es decir, se vinieron a vivir a nuestra casa. La idea no me desagradaba de hecho por fin conocería al famosísimo Edward, al parecer a la abuela no le había bastado con tres hijos a sus cuarenta años sino que decidió aventurarse y tener un hijo más, por lo que cuando llegaron a Forks Edward tenia catorce años y yo tenía ocho. Dos días luego de llegar a Forks el huracán pasó por Nueva Orleans, destrozando así toda posibilidad para la abuela y para Edward de volver a casa.

Con el paso del tiempo nos fuimos acostumbrando y adaptándonos a los cambios, cambiamos de casa por una con espacio suficiente para todos, mi madre empezó a trabajar dejando a la abuela a cargo de nosotros, aunque pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo en la escuela. La relación entre Edward y yo era especial, a pesar de la diferencia de edad nos comportábamos como los mejores amigos. Cuando cumplí mis diez años empecé a ver en Edward algo más que una compañía, soñaba con esos cuentos de hadas en los que la princesa era rescatada por el príncipe y este le juraba amor eterno, nunca creí en el _felices por siempre_ pero de igual manera imaginaba que yo era la princesa y Edward el príncipe que me salvaba de la malvada reina que en este caso era mi madre, lo soñaba así porque en más de una ocasión Edward me defendía cuando cometía alguna travesura, siempre se echaba la culpa a él cosa que me gustaba pero a la vez no, en más de una ocasión se gano grandes castigos y eso para un adolescente de dieciséis años es algo así como el calvario, pero él nunca me recrimino y asumía los castigos como si en realidad hubiese cometido él el error. Eso y muchos otros detalles que tenía solo conmigo me hacían quererlo cada día más, incluso recuerdo el día en que dejo plantada a Irina, su novia de un año, en la sala de nuestra casa, por mi culpa ese día su relación termino.

_**Flashback.**_

_Estaba en el ático buscando un álbum familiar para un trabajo del colegio cuando vi por la pequeña ventana un gato pequeño, estaba temblando en el techo de mi casa. Me dio remordimiento de verlo así de desprotegido por lo que me escabullí por la pequeña ventana y camine sobre el tejado solo que no me di cuenta de que una baldosa estaba suelta lo que me hizo trastabillar y caer de cara, el impacto resonó por el tejado y la baldosa cayo al primer piso en un sonido sordo. Cuando vi que el gato empezaba a caminar hacia el borde del techo decidí ir por él, ya me estaba acercando al gato cuando de repente me enrede con mis propios pies y caí de nuevo pero esta vez rodé quedando en el borde del techo, el gato huyo despavorido y yo aun no sabía cómo salir de esta, solo pensaba en dos opciones en soltarme y caer al primer piso o tratar de volver a subir al techo y regresar a casa por la venta, para mí las dos posibilidades eran demasiado arriesgadas por lo que opte por una tercera opción. _

_-Edward!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, sabía que era el único en casa- Edward, ayúdame por favor._

_En esos momento Edward salió por la puerta frontal pude ver como sus ojos se abrían y el enfado poblaba su semblante._

_-Isabella ¿Cómo rayos subiste hasta allí?- Su voz sonaba realmente enojada._

_-Edward por favor ayúdame, ya no aguanto más- las lagrimas empezaban a bajar sin tregua alguna por mis mejillas nublándome la vista y aumentando la desesperación._

_-Aguanta ahí Bella, no te muevas- grito antes de internarse en la casa. Logre escuchar como Irina le decía que tenían una reservación y que si no se movían la perderían- Me vale cinco tu reservación Irina, mi Bella esta en problemas y tengo que ayudarla._

_-Edward pero desde hace mucho tiempo lo habíamos planeado- la voz de Irina solo irradiaba ira, creo que me había ganado una nueva enemiga._

_-Si eso es cierto, pero primero está mi familia- no había ni siquiera acabado de hablar cuando Edward ya se encontraba traspasando la ventana del ático- Ya voy a llegar Bella, solo resiste unos segundos más._

_Luego de unos minutos Edward empezó a jalarme de ambos brazos hacia arriba, cuando ya estaba por llegar apoye uno de mis pies en el borde lo que provoco que me resbalara y la baldosa cayera al piso, cerca de la cabeza de Irina. _

_-Esa mocosa lo que quieres es matarme- grito histérica mientras entraba a la casa. Afortunadamente Edward me alcanzo a agarrar antes de que cayera de nuevo y me abrazo contra su pecho._

_-No me vuelvas a dar un susto así pequeña, no sabes lo que haría sin ti- susurro Edward contra mi cabeza, yo no podía responderle, solo podía llorar de alegría porque me había salvado de una muerte segura pero también porque aun sentía la angustia de caer- Vamos abajo, Irina me está esperando. _

_En cuanto bajamos Irina nos esperaba en la sala de estar hecha una furia, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo de la ira y fruncía el ceño. Al ver la mirada asesina que me dedicaba, acerque más mi cuerpo a Edward quien paso su brazo por mis hombros._

_-Tú- grito Irina señalándome- Lo único que quieres es arruinar mi relación con Edward, pero nada de eso mocosa estúpida- me encogí en mi lugar al escuchar la voz de Irina. _

_-Irina ella no lo hizo con ninguna mala intención ¿Verdad Bella?- Edward usaba ese tono de voz conciliador, yo asentí ante su pregunta._

_-Bah! Por favor no la defiendas mas Edward, tu siempre lo haces._

_-Pe…pero si es la v…verdad, yo…yo solo queri…ia ayudar a al gatico- mi voz se cortaba debido a los imparables sollozos, en cambio Irina bufo._

_-Esa excusa no se la cree nadie mocosa, es lo más patético que te he escuchado decir y yo que pensaba que tenias más imaginación- Esa Irina no me caía nada bien, era algo grosera y poco amable, en cambio la de siempre solo era sonrisas y palabras amables- Lo único que tú buscas son maneras para romper lo que tenemos Edward y yo._

_-Basta ya Irina! No te permito que trates de esa manera a Bella- grito Edward, Irina solo lo miraba con cara de estupefacción, el nunca le gritaba a una dama. _

_-Eso te digo Edward, basta ya de defenderla _

_-Lo hago porque sé que ella tiene la razón, así que pídele disculpas a Bella por como la has tratado._

_-No, no tengo porque pedir disculpas por decir la verdad._

_-Pues si así es entonces te pido que por favor te retires de mi casa ahora mismo- Edward ya estaba más calmado, pero entonces vi lo que venía- Y ni se te ocurra volver. _

_-Edward no! – le dije apretando su brazo para que me prestara atención._

_-Si Bella si, ella no sabe respetarte y mucho menos en nuestra propia casa así que Irina ya sabes por dónde es la salida- en esos momentos nos giro para darle la espalda y subir las escaleras, en esos momentos empecé a llorar desconsolada- Bella, cariño el susto ya paso, ya estoy aquí contigo, todo está bien- me abrazo fuerte y me llevo a mi habitación._

_-Claro que no, nada está bien Edward, lo he arruinado todo- dije entre sollozos- Yo enserio no quería eso, enserio que solo quería ayudar al gato._

_-Lo sé Bella y te creo, y claro que no has arruinado nada, solo diste el toque para ayudarme a finalizar algo que ya no funcionaba- Sabia que solo lo decía para hacerme sentir bien._

_-Pero ustedes se querían y mucho yo los veía _

_-Eso era una fachada pequeña, mi corazón siempre le ha pertenecido a otra mujercita-dicho esto se dedico a mirarme a los ojos fijamente y a darme suaves caricias en mi cabello haciendo que el sueño me envolviera rápidamente._

_**Fin flashback.**_

Después de eso Edward nunca volvió a tener novia o al menos nunca las llevo a casa para presentarlas, luego de un tiempo el gato volvió al tejado al parecer le gustaba tomar el poco sol que daba en ese punto, Edward lo adopto para mí como regalo de cumpleaños, mientras tanto nuestra relación se fortaleció. Cuando cumplí los quince llegue a pensar que ese amor que sentía por Edward era pasajero, era de niños por lo que decidí darme la oportunidad con un chico del instituto que parecia ser bueno para mí, pero definitivamente me equivoque.

_**Flashback.**_

_Había conocido a Alec en el colegio, llevábamos dos años de amistad y el siempre demostró cierto afecto hacia mí, de hecho cada vez que podía me lo mencionaba. Al ver tanta insistencia en su petición de que fuera su novia y viendo que tal vez lo que sentía por Edward no pasaba de ser un cariño familiar, decidí darle una oportunidad a Alec._

_Estábamos viendo Blanca nieves, puede que fuese para niños pero a mis quince años nunca la había visto por lo que Alec se ofreció a verla conmigo, solté un suspiro cuando el príncipe despertó a Blanca nieves con un beso de "amor verdadero"._

_- Bella tú sabes que yo podría ser ese príncipe para ti- susurro tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos._

_-Tienes razón, creo que deberíamos intentar tener algo- Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro contagiándome su alegría._

_-Gracias Bella, te juro que no te decepcionare._

_-Eso espero Alec- nos fuimos acercando lentamente, este sería mi primer beso, lo que me hacia estar nerviosa al tope._

_-Isabella ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Esa era la voz de Edward y no sonaba de muy buen humor._

_-Yo…ehhh… pues iba a besar a mi novio- mi sonrojo era descomunal._

_-Y ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres merecedor de Bella?- dijo dirigiéndose a Alec con cierto deje de rencor en su voz._

_-Pues no sé, siempre he estado ahí para ella y pues la quiero mucho- La respuesta de Alec sonaba insegura lo que hizo dudar de si había tomado la decisión correcta. Al parecer Edward pensó en lo mismo que yo pues lo miraba con desconfianza._

_-Pues entonces que sean felices- su voz sonaba fría, el nunca se dirigía a mí de esa manera-Hasta luego._

_-Adiós Edward- Alec se veía nervioso- Ahora si en que íbamos…_

_-En nada creo que es mejor que te vayas Alec nos veremos mañana en el colegio-el solo asintió y se dirigió a la puerta se despidió de mi desde allí y se fue._

_En ese instante busque a Edward quería saber exactamente que le pasaba porque se comportaba de esa manera conmigo, me dirigía hacia su habitación cuando escuche que estaba tocando el piano, entre silenciosamente a la habitación mientras lo admiraba tocar, la melodía era melancólica y a la vez reflejaba algo así como ira, Edward siempre componía algo según su estado de ánimo y al parecer yo tenía algo que ver con esa ira de la melodía._

_-Se puede saber que fue lo que paso ahí afuera, que te he hecho para que me trates de esa manera tan fría y mordaz- exigí, a pesar de que me encantaba ver a Edward tocar el piano en este momento necesitaba explicaciones, su forma de tratarme me dolía._

_-Nada Isabella, no es tu problema- su voz a penas era un susurro._

_-Claro que lo es, me afecta ¿sabes? No entiendo el cambio repentino de actitud, nunca me habías tratado así- esto último lo dije a penas en un susurro._

_-Tú no entiendes nada- se giro para encararme y entonces el timbre sonó- es mejor que abras la puerta- le di una mirada asesina y salí a abrir la puerta en cuanto la abrí me sorprendí, no conocía a estas chicas._

_-Hola, nosotras somos Alice y Jane, tus nuevas vecinas-dijo una chica bajita de cabello negro corto-Hemos venido a presentarnos y a preguntarte si te gustaría pasar una noche de chicas con nosotras- su sonrisa era radiante y contagiosa, le sonreí de vuelta._

_-Hola yo soy Bella, y si sería un gusto pero primero debo consultarlo con mi tío, mientras tanto si gustan sigan- ellas gustosas entraron y se acomodaron en el gran sofá frente la tv, la otra chica, Jane, era igual de alta a Alice pero su cabello era rubio y lacio, las dos eran hermosas. En cuanto llegue a la habitación del piano toque la puerta-¿Edward?_

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Puedo ir a casa de las vecinas a pasar una noche de chicas?_

_-Sí, pero vuelve mañana antes de las 10 am, debemos ir a recoger a mamá en el aeropuerto._

_-Está bien, adiós Edward._

_-Adiós Isabella- su tono aun no había cambiado seguía siendo el mismo tono frio y mordaz que había empleado en Alec._

_Esa noche la pasamos de maravilla, Alice y Jane eran las gemelas mas disparejas y divertidas con las que he compartido nunca, nos contamos todo absolutamente todo acerca de nuestras vidas, inclusive les conté mi dilema sobre si el amor que sentía por Edward era amor de verdad o solo algo de familia. Alice me aseguro, al igual que Jane, que eso de familia no tenía nada, pero lo cierto es que mi confusión seguía en pie. Por eso mismo y por la inseguridad de Alec, trate de evitarlo toda la semana en la escuela o simplemente me negaba a besarlo._

_Una tarde en casa estábamos viendo películas Alice, Jane, Jasper y yo, Jasper era el novio de Alice, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa, no me moleste en decir que yo abría pues sabía de antemano que Edward no iría. En cuanto abrí la puerta me sorprendió ver a Alec ahí._

_-Hola _

_-Hola cariño- Alec trato de acercarse para besarme pero voltee mi rostro de manera que lo único que beso fue mi mejilla, al parecer esto le molesto pues entro rojo de la ira a casa-¿Podemos hablar a… solas?- Su vista se fijaba en otro lado de la sala por lo que voltee y pude ver como él y Jane se miraban como si el mundo no existiera._

_-Claro! – Cuando me voltee para dirigirnos a la cocina pude ver como Edward se escabullía en la habitación del piano, le reste importancia y seguí mi camino. Ya en la cocina me voltee para encarar a Alec._

_-Bella yo…no puedo seguir con esto. Sé que no quieres algo conmigo o pues que no lo tomas enserio así que es mejor dejar así._

_-Tienes razón Alec, yo no estoy segura de nosotros._

_-Bien solo quería pedirte dos cosas antes de irme- dio un paso al frente quedando más cerca a mí._

_-Claro lo que quieras._

_-Primero: sé que es algo difícil pero Bella quisiera que me dieras un beso tan solo para saber de que ha sido de lo que me perdí y segundo, quería pedirte un permiso, para poder salir en un futuro cercano con tu amiga la rubia- en ese momento mi sangre hirvió, como era posible que me pidiera que lo besara para luego pedirme que le deje salir con mi amiga, eso era un descaro._

_-¿Por quién me tomas Alec? Estás loco si crees que te besare, con Jane puedes salir solo si ella quiere pero no me pidas que te bese. Eso sí que no- dije decidida._

_-Vamos Bella es solo un beso-Me tomo por la cintura, acercándome más a él, mientras yo trataba de alejarlo con mis manos._

_-No Alec no insistas-Se fue acercando mas a mi mientras yo trataba de huir presa en sus brazos._

_-Es que acaso no la has escuchado, te ha dicho que no- la voz de Edward sonaba tenebrosa y se veía aun más tenebroso cuando se empezó a acercar a nosotros al ver que Alec no me soltaba. _

_-Y ¿Qué si no quiero?-Alec estaba retando a Edward y eso no podría acabar muy bien._

_-Me encargare de que aprendas a acatar órdenes jovencito. Ahora suelta a Bella- me sorprendió que me llamara Bella, desde que Alec y yo éramos "novios" solo me llamaba Isabella y eso porque en ocasiones ni me dirigía la palabra._

_-No -Alec empezaba a apretar su agarre y buscaba con ansias mi boca._

_-Alec detente, es solo un beso lo conseguirás en otra-Mi voz sonaba a suplica, su agarre ya me estaba haciendo daño._

_-Es que no es solo un beso lo que él quiere, el lo que quería es aprovecharse de ti ¿O me equivoco? –Edward ya se había acercado a nosotros y tomaba a Alec por la espalda para luego propinarle un puño en la cara- Tranquilo no necesitas responder sé que es así- otro puño más- Ahora lárgate de mi casa y no te vuelvas a acercar a Bella porque te juro que te acabo enano- lo empujo con fuerza de manera que Alec quedo por fuera de la casa y le cerró la puerta en la cara, Alec durante todo ese tiempo no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, estaba aterrorizado- Isabella a la cocina YA! _

_Mientras Edward golpeaba a Alec yo había estado en shock, cuando se dirigieron a la puerta yo los seguí pero Alice me detuvo y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Cuando Edward gritó Alice me soltó._

_-Creo que es mejor que nosotros nos vayamos- Alice tomo a Jasper de la mano y le indicó a Jane con la cabeza que saliera._

_-Si es mejor, las llamo luego- me despedí de todos y me dirigí a la cocina. Edward estaba de pie apoyado en la bahía tomándose el puente de la nariz con fuerza, me acerque a él y me apoye en la bahía de la misma manera solo que mirando al piso-¿Por qué dijiste que Alec quería aprovecharse de mí? No tenías que ser tan grosero, puede que no haya reaccionado bien cuando no le quise dar el beso pero llegar a decir que quería llegar a otro nivel eso ya es totalmente loco Edward. Además quien eres tú para interferir en mis relaciones._

_-Lo sé porque el muy imbécil le dijo a su hermano Félix que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad te daría un beso y te haría suya así tuviera que hacerlo a la fuerza, pero él no contaba con que su hermano soltaría la sopa en cuanto estuviera borracho. Y si tienes razón no soy nadie para interferir en tus relaciones pero me importas, eres parte de mi vida y yo…yo no podría soportar que alguien te hiciera daño- para ese entonces Edward me miraba con dolor, con ira y con amor._

_-No siempre vas a poder protegerme de todo- susurre acercándome un poco más a él._

_-Pero mientras pueda protegerte lo hare, claro está siempre que tu lo quieras- su mano rozaba mi mejilla suavemente mientras yo suspiraba por el tacto, al parecer las cosas con el no eran solo cosas de niños- Yo no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti, no puedo pensar que alguien te quite esa inocencia que te caracteriza- lentamente nos acercábamos el uno al otro- Siempre ten presente lo mucho que me importas- yo no aguante mas y uní nuestros labios, aunque sorprendido Edward no me aparto y empezó a mover lentamente sus labios sobre los míos que con poca experiencia se acoplaban perfectamente a los suyos. Desafortunadamente nada es para siempre y el sonido de la puerta al abrirse nos hizo separarnos de golpe._

_-Buenas noches familia- saludó Charlie desde la entrada._

_-Buenas noches- respondimos Edward y yo al tiempo, aun no salíamos del shock del beso. _

_-¿Y Marie?- Renee siempre se preocupaba más por la abuela que papá._

_-Arriba durmiendo- contesto Edward._

_-¿Ya has preparado todo para el viaje de mañana Edward?_

_-¿Cuál viaje?- Esto me tomaba por sorpresa._

_-¿No se lo has contado Edward? Pues el viaje que Edward hará a Inglaterra por la beca en la universidad- papá parecia asombrado- Pero si ustedes se lo cuentan todo- Edward aun no respondía por lo que aproveche para hablar yo. _

_-Hmmm, pues al parecer se le escapo el pequeño detalle- enfatice la palabra pequeño mientras observaba a Edward quien no se dignaba a hablar aun- Estoy cansada iré a dormir, con permiso y hasta mañana._

_Me dirigí casi que corriendo a mi habitación esto se lo tenía que contar a las chicas, en cuanto llegue a mi habitación me tire a la cama a llorar, ¿Cómo era posible que me besara para luego irse al día siguiente? Esto era una completa porquería. Llame a Alice y les conté lo que había sucedido desde que se fueron, no pude evitar llorar mientras les contaba, ellas me dieron palabras de aliento y luego de tres horas colgamos. Era medianoche y yo aun no podía dormir, cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, era Edward._

_-¿Qué quieres?- mi voz sonaba pastosa y ronca después de haber llorado tanto._

_-Yo quería saber cómo estas- se sentó en un lado de la cama pero yo no me moví ni un centímetro._

_-Estoy muy bien gracias, ahora si no te molesta necesito descansar y creo que tú tienes maletas por empacar- detestaba ser tan fría con el pero aun no podía creer que se marchara sin haberlo mencionado antes._

_-Bella por favor no actúes como una niña._

_-Soy una niña ¿no? O al menos para ti lo soy._

_-Bella a los ojos de los demás lo eres pero a mis ojos no, la edad es solo un numero tú te comportas con una madurez admirable a tu edad, aunque debo admitir que en estos momentos pareces una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche lo peor de todo es que no entiendo tu actitud- a medida que iba hablando Edward se iba acercando mas a mí._

_-¿Es que no te lo imaginas siquiera? Por Dios Edward como quieres que reaccione si me besas de la mejor manera que he podido experimentar- por obvias razones me sonroje afortunadamente estábamos a oscuras- y a los dos minutos me entero que al día siguiente te vas a Inglaterra, al menos que lo hubieras mencionado antes pero no Edward y nosotros nos lo contábamos todo, eso me dolió- no pude evitar bajar mi mirada y esperar a que las lagrimas hicieran acto de presencia, pero Edward levanto mi rostro con su dedo en mi barbilla de manera que nuestros ojos se conectaran a pesar de la oscuridad._

_-Y tu como querías que reaccionara si un mocoso estúpido te estaba apartando de mi- iba a replicar pero Edward puso un dedo sobre mis labios- Además los celos y el orgullo no me dejaban acercarme a hablarte es ahora que me arrepiento que te enteres por otra persona- se instalo un silencio incomodo con el cual aproveche para meditar sus palabras._

_-¿Estabas celoso de Alec?- solté de repente._

_-Por supuesto Bella lo repito, no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti y el estaba alejándote de mí. Además nunca me agrado siempre me pareció como un acosador-un incomodo silencio se apodero de la habitación, hasta que Edward hablo de nuevo- Bella debo decirte que no me arrepiento de lo que paso yo…yo llevaba tiempo deseando que pasara, pero…_

_-Pero está mal- lo interrumpí- Lo sé y estoy consciente de eso. Eso es pecado- no pudimos evitar reírnos ante mi ocurrencia._

_-Bella eres atea ¿O acaso ahora decidiste ser cristiana?- dijo Edward riendo y abriendo sus ojos como platos._

_-No, aun lo soy es solo que a los ojos de los demás esto es algo totalmente inaceptable _

_-Tienes razón, yo creo que es mejor que olvidemos esta noche Bella- Edward de nuevo estaba serio- No es algo bueno para ninguno de los dos._

_-Como quieras- la idea me resultaba frustrante, pero no lo haría de igual modo él se iría y no lo volvería a ver quién sabe hasta dentro de cuánto tiempo, así que él no sabría lo que pase conmigo- A propósito ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?_

_-Lo que me queda de carrera, dos años- su voz volvía a ser normal, juraría que Edward era bipolar- Después de eso vendré a ejercer aquí en Forks. _

_- Ósea que estarás en mi graduación ¿O llegaras después?- dije con esperanza._

_-Claro que vendré, no me perdonaría el perderme tu graduación. Creo que es mejor que descanses mañana salgo temprano y aspiro a que me acompañes. Claro si tú quieres._

_-Claro, al menos verte por última vez- sonreí sin gracia._

_-Yo volveré pequeña, lo prometo._

_-Pues eso lo sé, es solo que es mucho tiempo y me hará falta mi mejor amigo- y amor de mi vida pensé._

_-Tú también me harás falta pero en cuanto vuelva no te dejare en paz y entonces desearas que me haya quedado en Inglaterra._

_-Está bien, descansa creo que lo necesitaras- Edward se acerco lentamente y dejo un beso en la comisura de mis labios, ¿Y así pretendía que olvidara lo que había sucedido en la cocina?_

_-Tu igual, dulces sueños- dicho esto salió cerrando la puerta tras de si._

_**Fin flashback.**_

Esa noche a duras penas pude pegar el ojo, cuando logre dormir en mis sueños sentía como si alguien me estuviera observando pero descarte la idea en cuanto desperté y no había nadie en la habitación. En el aeropuerto la despedida fue dura, ninguno ni siquiera papá se salvo de llorar, de nuevo Edward prometió volver.

Durante sus años de ausencia estuve con dos chicos Embry y Quil pero yo no podía evitar compararlos con Edward por lo que lo dejamos, pero esto no deterioro nuestra relación Edward siempre estuvo pendiente de mi sin importar la diferencia horaria o el trabajo que tuviese. Jane y Alec se dieron la oportunidad claro en un principio Jane se negó pero la alenté a que lo intentara. Desde eso han pasado dos años lo que nos lleva al día de hoy, el día de mi graduación, tal y como lo prometió Edward estuvo en la ceremonia y se veía como antes igual de guapo e igual de especial conmigo. En un principio llegue a pensar que no llegaría pero como raro pensé mal.

Luego de la ceremonia los Brandon, la familia de Alice y Jane, ofreció una fiesta en su casa. Estaban realizando actividades de integración de manera que cada familia mostraba el talento de un miembro de la familia.

-Bueno y ahora la familia Swan- anuncio Alice efusivamente, después de llorar, correr y gritar su ánimo seguía intacto hasta se podría decir que estaba más emocionada.

-Yo pienso que debería ser Edward quien pase por la familia- dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, dudo que quieran aprender a bordar- dijo mi abuelita Marie riéndose, todos la seguimos y Edward pidió prestado el gran piano que tenían en la esquina del salón, Alice puso el micrófono con su base encima del piano de manera que Edward podía tocar y cantar al mismo tiempo.

Todos en la sala hicieron silencio y las notas del piano empezaron a sonar y Edward empezó a cantar.

_Amarte así__  
><em>_es vivir un sueño eterno junto a ti__  
><em>_es confiarle al universo__  
><em>_este milagro de sentir__  
><em>_amarte así_

Mis padres se miraban a los ojos mientras mi madre le susurraba la canción en el oído a mi padre, era increíble que después de todo siguieran juntos, cualquiera pensaría que quien se casa a sus 18 años se divorcia rápido pero esta era la hora en que mis padres seguían como en el primer día en que se conocieron en un café. Mi abuela miraba a Edward con sus ojos anegados de lágrimas con el orgullo surcando su mirada.

_Amarte así__  
><em>_es vivir un sueño eterno junto a ti__  
><em>_es confiarle al universo__  
><em>_este milagro de sentir__  
><em>_amarte así_

Alice aprovechó la suave melodía, tomó a Jasper de la mano y se fueron al centro de la pista a bailar. Varias parejas los imitaron, entre esas mis padres, se dejaron llevar.

_Así, hasta morir__  
><em>_hasta el fondo de mi alma__  
><em>_amarte así__  
><em>_así hasta morir__  
><em>_ni la eternidad me alcanza__  
><em>_para agradecer que_  
><em>hoy puedo amarte así<em>

Es cuando Edward empezó a cantar ese pedazo de la canción que me observaba fijamente, es aquí en donde no sabía que hacer ¿Realmente me estaba cantando esa canción? Como si hubiese formulado la pregunta en voz alta Edward asintió.

_Amarte así__  
><em>_es sentir que__  
><em>_el infinito late en mi__  
><em>_y es testigo de este inmenso amor__  
><em>_que hoy siento para ti__  
><em>_amarte así__  
><em>_Así, hasta morir__  
><em>_hasta el fin de la esperanza__  
><em>_amarte así__  
><em>_Así, hasta morir__  
><em>_ni la eternidad me alcanza para__  
><em>_agradecer que hoy puedo amarte__  
><em>_hasta fundirme en este amor__  
><em>_hasta llenarte el corazón__  
><em>_Amarte así__  
><em>_amarte así__  
><em>_amarte así..._

En cuanto dejo de cantar siguió con una suave melodía, yo aun no sabía si me lo había imaginado o enserio había pasado, estaba más que segura que en estos momentos mis ojos parecían como si se me fueran a salir. La gente empezó a volver a sus lugares y Alice tomo el micrófono de nuevo.

-Bueno muchas gracias a la familia Swan que nos deleito con tan hermosa canción. Pero bueno ahora con ustedes la familia Weber- en ese momento Edward llegó y se sentó en la mesa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Upa! Edward parece que alguien te trae loquito ¿A que si?- Mi madre era algo así como una adolescente cuando se trataba de amor.

-Loco es quedarse corto cariño, apuesto que Edward está más que enamorado- no sabía porque pero mi abuela me miraba fijamente cuando pronuncio lo último- ¿Quién es la chica amor?- La mirada de mi abuela seguí intimidándome.

-Alguien que conozco desde hace mucho pero podríamos dejar de hablar, es de mala educación no prestar atención a las demás familias- Edward se veía nervioso mientras hablaba. Todos le hicieron caso y prestaron atención al resto de presentación, yo tenía mi mente ausente cuando alguien tomo mi mano y me arrastro a la pista de baile, estaba dispuesta a darle una buena bofetada por su atrevimiento cuando me percate quien era, era Edward.

-Hey! – le dije mientras trataba de volver a mi lugar, no me había dado cuenta que los adultos ya no estaban y la fiesta ahora era solo de jóvenes.

-Anda Bella ¿Me vas a negar pasar el tiempo contigo después de haber estado alejados tanto tiempo?- puso su carita de niño regañado.

-Eres imposible- le dije mientras ponía mis manos alrededor de su cuello- Pero debo avisarte, no soy para nada una buena bailarina.

-Déjame demostrarte lo contrario- susurro en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer- Te ves hermosa hoy.

-Ehh ¿Gracias?- mi sonrojo no tardo en hacer acto de presencia por lo que Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Y más aun hermosa cuando te sonrojas, no sabes cuánto extrañe esto- por raro que pareciera estaba bailando sin pisarlo o caerme.

-¿El que?

-Tú y yo…juntos. No sabes la falta que me hiciste y claro Jake también pero eso ya es otra cosa- Jake era el gatito por el cual casi me caigo del techo.

-Yo también te extrañe y la verdad es que no quisiera volver a sentirte lejos de mí, no podría soportarlo.

-Me mantendré cerca de ti siempre que me lo permites- su rostro cada vez estaba más cerca al mío.

-Edward ¿Para quién era la canción que cantaste hace un tiempo?- yo estaba algo precavida tal vez se enojaría por mi pregunta pero solo se alejo un poco para mirarme a los ojos y reír un poco.

-¿Qué no fui bastante obvio con mi mirada Isabella?- su rostro de nuevo se acerco lentamente al mío y juro que trate de evitarlo pero no pude y lo bese, bese a mi tío en frente de todos mis ex compañeros y juro que ha sido el segundo mejor beso de toda mi existencia. Pero acabo muy rápido para mi gusto.

-Bella yo…nosotros…no podemos- Edward estaba sonrojado y nervioso, al parecer tampoco había sido indiferente al beso.

-Porque tú eres mi tío y yo tu sobrina y eso para la gente está mal y para ellos esto que nos pasa es pecado- soltaba las palabras rápidamente, ignorando las miradas que los demás nos dedicaban, todas excepto la de Alice y Jane que me levantaban los pulgares y me sonreían en signo de aprobación- pero sabes me importa un comino porque quien son ellos para juzgar, seguramente alguno de ellos no se habrá casado con su primo o alguno no habrá deseado a su tío. La gente cree que porque ellos lo ven así las cosas están mal pero Hey! Que rayos les importa a ellos lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer son nuestras vidas y creo que estamos lo suficientemente grandes como para tomar nuestras decisiones libremente. Al diablo con esas patrañas de un amor imposible a fin de cuentas es amor y siempre dicen encontraras la felicidad cuando encuentres el amor y créeme que para mí esto es amor y juro que…- iba a continuar pero los labios de Edward me lo impidieron, el beso era tierno y delicado, era perfecto nos apretamos mutuamente mientras nuestras lenguas se juntaban, ya no había necesidad de pedir permiso él sabía de antemano que lo tenía. Cuando separamos nuestros labios y juntamos nuestras frentes solté un suspiro- luchare por el –termine lo que no me dejo terminar.

-Juntos lucharemos por él, puede que esto ante los demás este mal pero este amor es mi bendición.

-Edward eres ateo ¿O acaso ahora decidiste ser cristiano?- repetí sus palabras de hace dos años.

-Lo soy, pero estoy empezando a creer que tal vez allá arriba hay un Dios que me dio la bendición de conocer y amar al más hermoso de sus ángeles.

-Tal vez o solamente es el destino que decidió unir a dos corazones sin importar si son familia.

-Puede ser cualquiera de las dos opciones, pero sin importar cual sea verdad me alegra el hecho de saber que es tu corazón y el mío los que se pertenecen el uno al otro.

Después de eso no volvimos a hablar, nos dedicamos a mirarnos a los ojos y a disfrutar de la noche. Aun podíamos escuchar los murmullos sobre nosotros pero les restamos importancia. Luego de un tiempo decidimos intercambiar parejas ahora bailaríamos Jasper y yo, Alice y Alec y Jane y Edward. A las tres de la madrugada decidimos que era tiempo de ir a casa, fuimos a buscar a mis padres y a la abuela cuando vimos lo que hacían, era algo así como una conga, no pudimos evitar reírnos pero en cuanto nos vieron mis padres y mi abuela lo dejaron, al parecer esta ultima había encontrado pareja esta noche. Les dijimos que si querían se quedaran más tiempo que nosotros íbamos siguiendo a casa, ni cortos ni perezosos aceptaron y se reintegraron de nuevo a la conga. Edward y yo partimos a casa y en cuanto llegamos no pudimos evitar besarnos.

-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a estar así – estábamos acostados en mi cama, mi cabeza sobre su pecho y sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.

-¿Así como?

-Juntos, abrazados, besándonos, podría vivir solo con esto y ser feliz, podría decir que ya estoy acostumbrado para cuando seas mi esposa.

-¿Seré tu esposa?

-Claro, solo si tú quieres.

-No sabes cuánto lo quiero.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tanto?

-Mucho- susurre antes de juntar mis labios con los suyos- Te amo Edward.

-Te Amo Isabella Swan próximamente de Swan- soltó una ligera carcajada para luego detenerse a besar mis labios pero como raro algo nos interrumpió.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- era mi abuela y no se veía muy contenta después de todo. Yo trague fuerte, una cosa era decirle a la gente del pueblo y otra muy diferente decirle a mi abuela y a mis padres que Edward y yo nos amábamos, estaba juntando la valentía suficiente cuando Edward hablo.

-Nada raro mamá- la voz de Edward sonaba tranquila, relajada aunque sabía que por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

-NADA ¿Nada Edward Swan? Estas seguro porque lo que yo veo no es algo normal, para nada normal- la abuela estaba exaltada y eso no era nada bueno.

-Para mí es algo normal mama, dos personas que se aman y que están juntas ¿Es eso tan raro?- a pesar de la tranquilidad de Edward yo seguía encogida en mi lugar incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-SI! POR FIN- la abuela gritaba y saltaba mientras reía para luego acercarse a nosotros- Lo sabía, lo supe desde un principio que el amor que ustedes se profesaban iba más allá de la familia, ay mis niños no saben cuánto me alegro por ustedes y de que por fin sean conscientes de ese amor que se tienen- podía apostar que mi cara era de fotografía, era sorprendente que hasta la abuela lo notara.

-Tu…tu estas ¿feliz?- aun no podía salir del asombro y al parecer Edward tampoco.

-Claro que sí, siempre desee lo mejor para mis hijos y se querida mía que contigo Edward la encontrará, sé que es extraño que les diga esto pero tengo un sexto sentido de madre y ese sexto sentido me dijo que ustedes eran el uno para el otro. Claro que nunca se lo mencione a nadie pues creerían que estoy loca al pensar que un tío y su sobrina se podrían amar como pareja.

-Wow! Esto es realmente raro, pensamos que estabas enojada- le dijo Edward.

-Lo simule hijo, primero tenía que comprobar que ya se habían confesado el uno al otro y también quería probar la valentía y el orgullo con el que llevaran su amor de ahora en adelante, solo espero que tengan la misma valentía para cuando Charlie y Renee se enteren, dudo que ellos lo tomen tan a la ligera como yo.

-Pero ¿Tu estarás ahí para apoyarnos, verdad?

-Creo que no hijo, eso es algo que deben enfrentar ustedes dos solos pero unidos. Solo quiero que les quede claro una cosa, cuando se ama no hay restricciones, solo pequeñas complicaciones que de poder superarlas no habrá poder sobre la faz de la tierra que detenga ese amor, ni siquiera la muerte- en cuanto dijo esto se retiro de la habitación. Edward y yo nos quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que Edward habló.

-Entonces tendremos una eternidad entera para amarnos- susurro Edward en mi oído.

-Toda la eternidad, pero por el momento quiero que me beses como si el mundo se acabara.

-¿Y por que quieres que te bese?

-¿Tiene que haber acaso una razón?- Edward asintió- Simplemente porque quiere el corazón- entonces tal y como le dije Edward me besó como si no hubiese un mañana pero DE NUEVO algo nos interrumpió, decidimos ignorar esta interrupción, suponíamos que era la abuela, pero una voz nos obligo a separarnos.

-USTEDES DOS ¿Qué RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO?- esa definitivamente no era la voz de la abuela, era la voz de mi…padre. Lentamente Edward y yo nos giramos para encarar a un enfurecido Charlie y a una sonriente Renee ¿sonriente?

-Haber que tan valiente eres ahora Swan- le susurre a Edward en el oído antes de que Charlie se acercara a nosotros.

-Estamos juntos en esto Swan- me susurro Edward de vuelta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La cancion se llama "Amarte asi" es de Alejandro Lerne ;)<strong>_

_**Espero que les haya gustado la historia.**_

___**Cuidense.**_

_**Twiandre.**  
><em>


End file.
